Survival Island
by TitoxXxX
Summary: 24 teens stranded on one island competing for a million dollar cash prize! there can be only one winner crowned survivor , with two hosts: Bill and Beth, all contestants will be split into teams and forced to do many challenges and prevent elimination


**Promotional Trailer #1: -suspenceful tropical music playes in the back-ground- *Narrator: twenty four competitors!"**

** (scean: having everyone sitting around near the campfire) *Narrator: all stranded on a deserted island!" **

**(Scean: Melinda walking up, *Melinda: ive seen these kinds of shows before! i know everything about them! and i know how to get everyone wraped around my finger!" she devilishly smirks, -swich sceans-**

** *Chloe: i hope Melinda's the first one to go..") *Narrator: but there can only be... ONE survivor!" (Scean: Jen stading near the dock, *Jen: you have got to be kidding me.") **

***Narrator: each one fighting for a spot at the top to win one million dollers! who will win! the goth girl!" (Scean of Jen walking away from a small group of contestance rolling her eyes,**

** *Narrator: what about the tough guy!" (Scean of Jason arriving on a boat to the island, *Jason: i am soo gonna win against these losers." -Melinda, Kimberly, Eve, and Tyler look nervous-)**

** *Narrator: theres also the 'queen latifa!" (Scean of Bailey stunting into a room with her head swaying, *Bailey: **_**Bailey is in da house now! aint no white gurl gonna' win this year!"**_** she sings as Sally raises an eye brow,**

** *Narrator: theres also the skator guy!" (Scean of Chris walking up torward a group of contestance, *Chris: hey guys whats up?" -contestance glare at him blankly-) **

***Narrator: even a queen bee!" (scean of Melinda looking at the contestance, *Melinda: you mean thoes losers? i dont need to meet them.") **

***Narrator: and let's not forget the punk.." (Scean of John scraping his name on a tree, *John: good thing theres no ruls in this island.") **

***Narrator: and the rest!" -a group of contestance stading on a dock is shown- **

***Narrator: everyone left on a island only built for tourtor! .. SURVIVAL ISLAND! the most UN real reality TV show ever made! how fun is it to watch a set of losers suffering on a deserted island!" (Sceans: -Eve standing near her team all with yellow buzzer straps tied on thier waists, Eve's strap blinks and she gets shocked and starts screaming-**

***Narrator: discusting!" -Sandy is shown stuffing worms and cow balls down her mouth then starts choking and thows up all over Chloe who screams and runs off crying- **

***Narrator: messed up!" -scean of Deren and Melinda tied to a eletric chair, *Melinda: HURRY!" Deren looks worried, *Deren: i cant find the key!" Melinda and Deren start getting eletricuted as they flinch and shreak-**

** *Narrator: insain!" -scean of Drake, Hector, Take, Bailey, and Sara screaming and paddiling quickly as the raft they are on heads torward a large river- **

***Narrator: these are just a few words to describe this all new reality show! and let's not forget.." (scean of Bill standing near a camp fire, *Bill: each week the competitors will be forced to do crazy and dangerous stunts! and the person that does the worst will have thier team lose and be most likly voted out the island and be sent to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and have no chance at winning a grand prize of one millon dollers! and cheasy, fake, taky fame!" he smils to the camera with a taky look) **

***Narrator: Survival island!" -a huge sign sticking out of the island is shown- *Narrator: comming out soon!.." **

SURVIVAL ISLAND: WEEK ONE "Meet The Cast" ep-1

**introduction: season one of a all new reality show survival island! freaturing twenty four cast mates battling it out on a deserted island for a grand prize of one million dollers! each week the contestance will preforme crazy stunts and challenges wich you do not try at home.. you'll get pretty messed up.. and the loseing team will be sent to the elimination cerimoney were they will vote off one of thier own till the top twelve contestance then the teams merge were the contestance can eaither win an invincibility point or risk getting eliminated by thier peers! twenty four pople, only one winner! see what happends on the first week of SURVIVAL ISLAND.. (end of intro) **

Theme song: (suspenceful tropical music plays) camera zones out on a dock late at night with tiki torches lit all around a bomb fire with half choped logs set up in a rwo next to a tiki bar, (Scean#1) Jen shown drawing and Keven buds in trying to see what shes doing, Jen gets irritated and closes the flip book, (Scean#2) Sara opens a cabin door to see Chris shuffling, Chris gets imberrised and waves at her awkwardly as Sara stands there with huge eyes, (Scean#3) Zoey and Chloe are shown dancing at the elimination cerimoney as Tyler hollers and throws one doller bills at them and Margalo sitting tord the back rolls his eyes and shakes his head, (scean#4) C.C is shown laying out on the beach as Deren spy's on her behind a bush, Sandy walks up and see's Deren and shakes her head as Deren nervously smirks at her, (Scean#5) Take and Hecktor nervously look around the empty woods, (Scean#6) Kimberly is shown laying out on the grass then picks a flower from the floor and puts it in her hair, (Scean#7) Jason shown at the camp trying to hit on Melinda putting his arm around her, Melinda looks shocked and Owen raises an eye brow, (Scean#8) Sally shown on the floor hovering over a surf bord streaching as Jhon walks helps her streach her arms back, (Scean#9) Eren shown running away from bares screaming like a girl, (Scean#10) Eve in a bikini trying to pose and blow kisses to the camrea but Drake buds in waving as Eve looks irritated, (Scean#11) Bailey and Lindy talking and giggling, (Scean#12) the whole cast sitting around the camp fire with Bill and Beth in the front all looking nervous as ckrikets chirp with a full moon in the night sky and a huge sign over them saying "survival island" a peace of the sign breaks off startiling the contestance... (End of theme song introduction) _

sean opends up with birds chirping and ocean noises mixed with the sounds of wind and animals, the screen zones on a dark orange-purplish sky with huge trees (mainley pine trees) with a dark creepy forest, a huge dock is shown with a man and a woman standing,

*Bill: welcome to season one of a all new reality series.. Survival island!" says the host dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans with vans

*Bill: i'm your host Bill!" the woman dressed in a blue blouse and black skinny jeans with boots and blond hair buds in, *Beth: and i'm your co-host beth!"

Bill and Beth walk up to the camera, *Bill: okay this is how the game will go, there will be twenty four people send to this crule cold island and be split into two teams, they will compeat in many harsh messed up challenges and the losing team will be sent to elimination."

he walks up the dock with Beth fallowing behind torward a bomb fire with a huge sign saying "survival Island" over it and half choped logs in two rows of six, *Bill: once they get sent to elimination each member will be allowed out to pick a teammate they want sent home! the bottom two people with the most votes against them will face the last campers goudgement, if the last person to vote picks the name of the person having been voted off by the the most competitors will aoutomatically be eliminated from the game and sent to the dock of shame, get back on the boat, and tooken to camp kidny.. a small lame summer camp close to this island were all the losers will go once eliminated from the island, the last one standing is crownd survivor and wins a million dollers!"

he states with a slight cheesy smile. he walks up to a large set of tumb stones with the names of the competitors, *Bill: and these tomb tones with each contestance names represents life! the competitor that gets eliminated is symbolically killed off the island and must take thier tumb stone up to the dock and set it up there showing they were not strong enugh to survive the show."

Beth nods, *Beth: okay now that we know how this game will go lets meet the competitors! up first we have Kevin!" a large boat pulls up and a fat guy with a reddish dark skin and a red and black jim siut comes off the boat and walks up the dock torward the two hoasts,

*kavin: hello." he says silently,

*Beth: heyy there! excited to be on survival island!" she says with a mield tone,

*Kevin: yes." he says once again in a silent tone,

*Bill: uhh.. perfect!" Kevin walks up the dock and takes a seat on a near by log,

*Bill: okay this next competitor we have is Chris!" a guy dressed in a white tank top, green binie, brunette hair, and blue jeans with sandels comes off the boat then walks up, *Chris: hey, whats up?" he says calmly,

*Bill: hosting a show, so you feel confedent?" Chris gives a thumbs up,

*Chris: pretty much, i know i'm going to win it, it's pretty obvious." he walks off torward the back of the dock and meets with Kevin, *Chris: hey whats your name?" he shakes his hand,

*Kevin: Kevin." he says with a quiet tone, *Chris: Kevin? cool.." he awkwardly stands there as Bill motions his arms at the boat,

*Bill: nex contestant; Oliver!" a tan guy with big lips and shaggy flippy hair steps off the boat, he whares a green tank top with dark jeans and brown sandels, *Oliver: hey guys!" he greets as he walks up to Bill and shakes his hand,

*Bill: welcome Oliver!" Oliver turns his attention to Beth, *Oliver: and i must say, you look really good! how are you little lady?" he shaked her hand as Beth blushes,

*Beth: good, nice to meet you." Oliver walks off the end of the dock and stands by Chris,

*Bill: up next we have Sandy!" a red head comes off the boat with her hair tied back in a poney tail, she's dressed in sandels, small torn shorts and a blue hoodie,

*Sandy: it's a pleasure to be here." she states as she walks up to Bill and Beth, *Sandy: why hello there, i'm shure this is the wrong island we're staying in.. right?"

Bill and Beth look at eachother then start chuckling, *Bill: nope! survival island! right here babe, we know which island to put you kids in." Sandy looks a bit dissapointed and nervously looks at Bill,

*Sandy: i must be mistaken.. did i aoudition for the wrong show! the island looks nothing like the beutiful resortish island on the application!" she pulls out the bershore from the pocket from her hoodie and looks at the picture of the beutiful island then looks up to see the real summer camp looking island with a huge thick scarey forest,

*Bill: that application was a lie to get dorks like you to aoudition for the show Sandy." Sandy snaps a pissed look at the two hosts,

*Sandy: are you f*cking kidding me! UGH! i dont want to stay in this peace of s*it of a summer camp!" Bill holds his hands up trying to calm her down,

*Bill: look you guys are compeating for a million dollers isn't that a acception?" Sandy's pissed look goes away and she looks more relaxed, *Sandy: well i suppose.. since it is for a million dollers." she walks off with a slight smirk,

*Bill: alright, that was.. Sandy, next we have Margalo!" a huge fat guy jumps off as the dock begins to crack a little under his feet, *Margalo: hello guys! he runs up to Bill and Beth, Beth's eye's widen seeing the huge guy running up to her and she staggers back,

*Beth: STOP!" she squills out, *Margalo: awwe! but you guys look so tiny!" he grabs Beth and hugs her as her back makes a snapping sound and she turns pale with huge terrified eyes, *Margalo: don't think i forgot about you Bill!" he drops Beth who faints and falls face flat on the ground then opends his arms out,

*Bill: uh no.. sorry big guy but... i have.. uh... aids..? and i don't want you to get any." Margalo's eye's widen, *Margalo: did you get it from this woman?" he points to Beth who is knocked out on the floor, *Margalo: cuz she kinda looks like a slut."

Bill smirks, *Bill: yes Margalo whatever you say.." another athletic looking asian female steps off the boat dressed with dark sandels, small jean shorts, and a green tube top with long sleevs and her hair tied back, *Bill: everyone! meet Lindy!" Lindy walks up holding dumbells then drops them to the ground next to her,

*Lindy: i don't like it here.. this isn't the island on the broshore." she grumply says,

*Bill: trust me i went over this with the other chick, and that was just a scam to get losers like you!" he laughs as Lindy looks down at Beth,

*Lindy: keep laughing and you'll end up like her!" she points to Beth as Bill quickly shuts up,

*Bill: yeah.. sorry." Lindy picks up her dumbells then walks off kicking Beth out the way and walks up to the small group of people,

*Sandy: why hello there, you must be my competiton!" Chris smirks as Sandy sticks out her hand to Lindy, *Lindy: get out of my way you little hoe!" she snaps as Sandy crinckles back,

*Chris: someones mad." he mocks as Margalo chuckles, *Margalo: your pretty Lindy!" Lindy looks at Margalo in a disscusted way,

*Bill: everyone! here is Kimberly!" a blond dressed with larg hoop earrings and a bright baby blue tube top with a blue minnie skirt and blue sandles steps off the boat, *Kimberly: HELLOO EVERYONE!" she announces as she walks up, *Kimberly: i better stop moving so much i dont want to bounce out my top!" she says pourpously trying to be flirty with the host,

*Bill: uh.. hi Kimberly.. your only sixteen.. i'm alredy in my twenty's aswell as Beth, and i know what your doing and it's not working."

Kimberly pouts, *Kimberly: well i don't care about age. but if you want to be lame like that then be my guest." she winks as Bill pulls on his coller,

*Bill: whatever, you pretty much degrated yourself on live TV." he shouves her away, *Bill; up next we have Jen!" a goth girl with red hair and dressed in a dark brownish-greenish T-shirt and jeans with sandels comes off, *Jen: wow.. what a lie."she says as she looks around the island.

*Jen: i'm never aouditioning for these types of shows again.." she has her arms crossed, then looks at Bill with a glaised look in her eyes,

*Bill: well too bad, your gonna be stuck in this one for quite a while.." Jen raises an eye brow then walks off torward the back in the group of people, *Jen: so.. you guys must be the other competitors.." she looks through all of them,

*Chris: yep.. so far." Oliver walks up to her *Oliver: you seem like a strong willed female, together we would make a pretty good team." he smirks as Jen rolls her eyes,

*Jen: i don't think so. i've seen these types of shows before and alliances never work out." she walks off and takes a seat near Kevin,

*Margalo: hhehe! she's funny." he stupidly says, another girl then steps off the boat poseing, *Bill: welcome little lady! everyone here is Eve!" she is dressed in a minni skirt, green tube top, dark sandels, and has long dark hair, *Eve: HEYY GUYS!" she screams out as she walks up the dock to Bill,

*Chris: wow.. she's hot!" Sandy and Lindy look at him awkwardly, *Lindy: more like fake." Eve strunts up torward the contestance the other females ignore her as all the guys rush up to her,

*Chris: if you need any help in the challenges feel free to call me up." he winks as Oliver buds in, *Oliver: you know i can also help you! i'm fit and built so just think about that!" Eve smirks as Margalo and Kevin just stand there looking at her with huge eyes, *Eve: calm down guys.. you all can help me!" she walks up to Chris and puts her hand on his arm, *Eve: mostly you." she smirks then walks off torward the back running her fingers through her hair,

*Margalo: something is up with that girl." he says in Kevins ear, *Kevin: yes." he says with the same expression,

*Bill: everyone up next is Eren!" a small skinny guy with brown hair, a red sweater and yellow sports shorts comes jumping off, *Eren: heyy-o! guys!" he tries to do a front flip then ends up falling face flat on the dock as Jen, Chris, Margalo, and Kimberly crinckle back,

*Chris: that had to hurt.." Bill rushes up to Eren and helps him up, *Bill: uh.. you okay dude?" Eren holds his hand to his head, *Eren: never been better! you know i was ment to be on this show i'm like the most athletic kid at school!"

Bill raises an eye brow, *Bill: uh.. well it dosnt look like it." Eren looks at the contestance awkwardly looking at him at the end of the dock, *Eren: why is everyone here in they'er teens?" Bill smirks, *Bill: everyone here is sixteen becouse teens are the ones that are the most interesting to watch in these types of reality shows."

he smirks as Eren shrugs, *Eren: well that seems.. reasonable i guess." he walks off to the group of people, *Bill: meet the next contestant.. Melinda!" a red headed female steps off the boat and hops onto the dock with a evil grin on her face, she has large pink sunglasses with a tight red tank top, tan colord skinny jeans and red heals,

*Melinda: ohh guys! the evil bi*ch is here!" she calls out with a chuckle, *Melinda: ive watched these kinds of shows before, i know everything about them and i know how to get everyone wrapped around my finger." she warns as she shakes hands with Bill,

*Jen: she's not going to last very long." she says quietly to Lindy, *Lindy: and i'll make shure of it." she says with a grin. Jen smirks,

*Bill: okay Melinda go meet the rest of your cast mates." Melinda looks at the contestance with pearcing eyes, *Melinda: you mean thoes losers? i don't need to actally meet them." she walks off to the end of the dock keeping her distance from the rest of the people.

*Bill: everyone! here is Deren!" a male dressed with a blue tank top, green jeans, sandels, and dark hair with a turf comes walking off the boat, *Deren: hey guys! glad to be on the show!" he walks up to Bill and shakes his hand,

*Deren: i didn't even think you guys would pick my aoudition tape!" Bill nods, *Bill: well we only picked people we thought would be interesting in the show, strength has nothing to do with it."

he says with a wink, *Deren: are you saying i'm not strong?" Bill shakes his head quickly, *Bill; no, no i'm just saying we picked people based on if they would be interesting in the show, not by strength." Deren has a slanted expression,

*Deren: mhm... right." he walks off to the group of people, *Deren: hey guys!" Sandy waves, *Sandy: hello fellow-" *Chris: ugh, don't start again."

Sandy and Deren awkwardly look at Chris, *Chris: you guys like.. greet everyone you meet. it's annoying, mainley you Sandy alway's saying "hello FELLOW competitor!" Sandy looks at him in discust,

*Sandy: so! in order to be in this show you must beable to get to know all your cast mates! it's only assential!" Chris and Deren give her bord expressions,

*Deren: i never knew you were a know it all." Chris nods, *Sandy: i was the student body presadent at high school! and i even got ahead of credets! and i'm also a survival extordanaire! i can beat the both of you out this comeptiton!" she snaps,

Chris and Deren sniker, *Chris: acting liks this? no. you'll probably get voted out the fist week." Sandy shuts her eyes and bits her lip, *Sandy: i'm ignoreing you guys. you are both too ignorant to understand." Chris and Deren shrug as a guy with orange hair, white tank top, shorts, and sandles comes off the boat awkwardly,

*Bill: everyone here is Drake!" Drake walks up the dock looking lost and confused, *Drake: the island shure looks diffrent from the application.." Bill smirks and nods,

*Bill: survival island, it's not supposed to be a great resort." Drake looks into the dark forest full of trees and creature noises, *Drake: isn't this island a little too... summer camp?"

Bill snaps a look at him, *Bill: uh.. no it's an abondond summer camp and noone uses it anymore." Drake scratches his head then shrugs, *Drake: well.. okay then." he slowly walks up to the other competitors, Beth then starts to wake up and slowly pushes herself up,

*Beth: what..? what happend?" Bill laughs, *Bill: you got crushed by one of our competitors." Margalo blushes as Beth looks at him awkwardly, *Beth: oh.. my.. gosh.. were we..?" Bill's eyes widen, *Bill: OH! no no! he just gave you a.. super tight hug.. thats all." Beth gets up and looks a bit pissed,

*Beth: how much of the show have i missed?" Bill points to the thirteen competitors alredy introduced, *Beth: well let me introduce the next one."

Bill shakes his head, *Bill: no way! i'm the HOST our just the CO-host!" Beth snaps a pissed look, *Beth: so! i'm still a host too!" Bill rolls his eyes, *Bill: just ONE!" Beth sighs, *Beth: fine, then i get to show them around the camp after." Bill looks at her blankly, *Bill: fine." Beth smirks,

*Beth: okay guys up next we have.. oh no nevermind i don't like this contestant.. you can introduce him i'll introduce the other one." Bill shrugs, *Bill: up next we have hecktor!" a small ugly guy with a tuck on with dark hair and lots of facial flaws comes off the boat,

*Hecktor: i'm here to win my million." he says calmly in a stuck up rich boy acsent, *Bill: why did you aoudition for the show if your alredy in a billion air family?" Hecktor looks at Bill then looks away, *Hecktor: there is nothing wrong with wanting more, more, and More!" he takes out a napkin from his pocket, blows his nose, then carelessly drops it on the ground then walks off, *Bill: uh.. i'm not picking that up."

another boat pulls up and a old brutle looking african american steps off dressed in a gray shirt with dark gray slacks and boots, *Bill: everyone meet Take!" he announces, *Beth: I WAS SUPPOSED TO INTRODUCE HIM!" she buds in, *Eren: i thought you said everyone here was supposed to be sitxeen!"Bill snaps a look at him,

*Bill: he is!" Take nods with a scrowl, *Eve: uh.. there is no way he's sixteen." she adds. *Jen: more like seventy." Take walks up to the contestants, *Take: NONE OF YA'LL SHOULD BE GIVING ME ANY LIP!" he snaps,

*Take: yes, i know i might be old but i was in the army i still got mah ambitions!" he scrolls at the nervous contestance, *Melinda: how did you even get in the show if only teens here supposed to aoudtiotn." Take looks at her with a pissed look,

*Take: my grandson was supposed to be in the show you little brat!" he snaps as Melinda looks at him with huge eyes, *Take: he is in the hospital right now and his good for-nothing parents woulden't join for him.. so i did!" he has a slight tear then quicly whipes it off, *Take: so i promised him i'll win the show for him."

Jen, Kimberly, Chris, and Oliver awkardly stand there looking at him, *Chris: it's alright Take. i'm shure your grandson is proud.." Jen nods,

*Beth: alright guys, i'll introduce the next contestant! here we have Bailey!" a large afrian american female with a purse and dressed with large hoop earrings, a brown blouse, dark brown mini skirt and dark binie with wavey hair comes off the boat and strunts around,

*Bailey: HEYY YA'LL! BAILEY IN DA HOUSE!" she shouts as she walks up swaying her head, *Bailey: ya'll can feel free to quit cuz' you know i'm gonna win." she sticks out her hand and looks at her nails, *Bailey: i got mah nails did and everything ya'll!" she strunts up as Kevin blushes,

*Kevin: your pretty." he says silently. Bailey dosn't hear him, Kimberly looks up at the huge female and snikers,

*Kimberly: someone coulden't stay away from the candy shop coulden't they?" Bailey gets pissed and wacks Kimberly on the head with her purse, *Kimberly: OUCH!" she snaps as she staggers back, *Bailey: oh uh-uh! aint no smart mouth whore gonna talk smack to me! MHMMHM!" Kimberly grinches her teeth in anger as another contestant comes off the boat; a small petit blond with small pink shorts and a sky blue top with a sky blue scarf and sandels,

*Sara: like! oh. my. gosh!" she screams out, *Sara: am i like, on TV like. right now! like. totaly. like! oh-" *Bill: shut up!" he snaps, *Bill: yes your freaking on TV! now go away.. go meet the contestance or whatever." Sara squills loudly and claps, *Sara: OH YAY! EEEEP!" she squills and skips off as Bill covers his ears, *Bill: that was.. Sara for you." he says in a flat tone, *Bill: and up next we have Sally!"

another female steps off, an african american dressed in a small tube top, large kakie jeans, red heald sandles and having her hair dyed red, *Sally: hey how you guys doing mon!" she says in a sweet small voice, *BIll: welcome to survival island Sally! .. and daym you look good."

Sally giggles, *Sally: thanks Bill! you know a sista' gotta look good you know what i'm sayin'?" Bailey sways her head and mad-dogs Sally, *Bailey: that girl ain't no sista' she a slut!" she says to Chris,

*Chris: jelous of her?" he says with a smirk as Bailey snaps a look at him, *Bailey: you do not wanna go there! mhmm!" she snaps as she strunts around with a hand on her hip,

*Sally: hey ya'll! how you guys doing?" Jen and Chris wave at her, *Chris: hey Sally! you might wanna keep an eye on this one over here." he says referring to Bailey who's painting her nails, *Chris: she seems a tage.. jelous of you."

Sally snikers, *Sally: it's all right, i'm mostly likeable by most people, i can work on her." she walks up to the group and sits near Eve, *Bill: okay and the next competitor to arrive is C.C!" a girl dressed in a black and white blouse, skinny tights, boots and orange hair comes off the boat flipping her hair, *C.C: heyy guys! whats up!" she walks up to Bill and shakes his hand,

*Bill: welcome to your new home for.. well however maney weeks you last here." C.C smirks. *C.C: ima last all weeks, i'm here to win." she walks up to the other competitors and takes out a bottle of lotion from her top and smeers it on her arms,

*Bill: okay we introduced nineteen people so far, and five more to go. up next we have Tyler!" a guy with a green tank top, green jeans, sandels and shaggy hair comes off the boat, *Tyler: hey guys! nice to be here." he walks up and high fives Bill,

*Tyler: so thats the competiton over there?" he reffers to the group of people standing off torward the back, *Bill: yep! all ninteen of them! with you it's now twenty and four more to go." Tyler walks up and waves to the contestance who just awkwardly look at him,

*Tyler: uh.. hi?" Chris and Oliver look to eachother and back at him, *Oliver: looks like a poser." Chris nods, *Tyler: wow... tough croud.." he walks up to a log and sits,

two females looking exactly the same dressed with small red tube tops, small buttond black shorts, high heald sandels, and poney tails step off the boat, one blond and one brunette, *Bill: Zoey! Chloe! welcome ladies to survival island!" they both squill loudly at once,

*Chloe: oh yay! did you hear that Zoey! he totaly welcomed us!" Zoey nods, *Zoey: EEEEEEEE! i know!" they clap and walk up, *Bill: which ones which?" Chloe points to Zoey, *Chloe: Zoey is like, the blonde one! and i'm the one with brunette hair!" she giggles as the two twins hold hands and walk off torward the group of people, *Bill: well that was the twins, up next we have.. Jason!"

a guy dressed with a brown tank top, jeans, and dark shoes with red spiked hair comes off the boat with a mean look on his face, *Jason: i see the ladies have arrived." he says with a smirk, *Bill: welcome to survival island Jason!" Jason looks at him awkwardly, *Jason: yeah whatever." Bill reads the paper in his hands, *Bill: and from your back-ground.. it say's youve been in jail.. what did you do?" Jason snikers, *Jason: you do NOT need to know about that."

he walks up to Zoey and Chloe and puts his arms around them, the two starteld twins try to pull away, *Chloe: OWWW! your hurting my neck!" Zoey moans and tries to get lose, *Jason: were you ladies going! we just met." he says with a grin,

*Bill: uh.. Jason put the girls down.. you don't want to mess them up too much do ya?" Zoey's and Chloe's eyes spring open, *Chloe: uh.. what did he mean by that?" Zoey shrugs, *Jason: alright, alright."

he troughly drops the two girls letting them fall, they look at him with pissed looks, *Bill: up next we FINNALY have our last but not least contestant..John!" a guy with dark hair, black T-shirt, black shorts, and red vans comes off the boat,

*John: hey guys! nice to be here." he high fives Bill, *Bill: okay John, go with the rest of the competitors." he walks up to them as everyone starts to walk up to Bill, *Bill: okay we have all twenty four competitiors! now everyone go stand at the elimination camp fire for a season picture."

they all listen and walk off the dock then stand at the campfire under the huge sign as Bill walks up holding a camera, *Bill: okay! everyone smile!" all the contestance quickly pose as Bill holds it up, *Bill: okay three.. two,..one.. oh wait! i hade the lends on." the contestance murmer complaints as he removes the lends, *Bill: okay there.. now three two.. one.. and.." he snaps the picture as the contestance un-tense themselfs,

*Bill: okay i belive ive done enugh." he looks at Beth, *Bill: now Beth, you may show them the mess halls and the sleeping cabins, the bathroom stalls and everything." Beth nods, *Beth: alright."

she is about to walk off, *Bill: oh wait! i almost forgot to explain. the reason the panthlet said not to bring any personal items is becouse the camp will provide that for you, toothbrushes, deorderent, soap, shampoo, toilet paper, pretty much everything! so you guys didnt need to bring anything along." Oliver, Sara, Jason, and Drake look at eachother,

*Drake: what about cell phones?" Bill and Beth eye eachother, *Bll: oh thanks for reminding us.. DRAKE!" he says with a grin, *Bill: there will be NO electronics during the competiton, so everyone bring them up." he takes out a box and opends it up, *Jen: you have got to be joking." Beth chuckles,

*Bill: nu-uh. i'm serious.. so you guys better bring them all up.. everyone." everyone looks shocked, *Chris: awwe! are you serious!" *Sara: my ipod!" *Deren: s*it.." *Jen: wow." they all complain as they slump over to Bill in groups,

*Melinda: my pretty cell phone." she whines as she looks at it with huge eyes, *Bill: throw it in!" Melinda sighs and throws it in the box, *Bill: don't worry you can all buy a new one when this show is over, not a big deal."

Sara, Zoey, Chloe, Margalo, and Eve toss in they'res, *Eren: man this sucks.. i had this phone for a while." he takes his phone out his pocket looking at it with a frown then shuts his eyes and throws it in, Chris, Oliver, Kimberly, Hecktor, and Bailey throw they'res in too,

*Jen: why do we have to get rid of them!" Sandy looks nervous in the back-ground, *Bill: becouse, i said NOT to bring any personal items.. and you guys still did it so now you guys lose them." he holds the box up to her, *Jen: ugh.. jerk." she throws it in.

*Bill: you too Sandy!" Sandy bits her lip, *Sandy: i'll miss you my phone slash tracking device slash caculator slash-" *Bill: NO ONE CARES WHAT IT IS! now throw it in!" Sandy have an irritated look then takes a large funny looking phone out her hookie pocket and tosses it in, *Sandy: there!" she says with a avergrated voice, *Bill: tanks." he says with a grin as Sandy grinches her teeth, everyone else comes up and trows the cell phones in,

*C.C: are we going to get them back?" she says with a worried expression, *Bill: nope." he hands the box to a near by intern who takes the box then walks off the side of the dock and tosses it in the water, "OH MY GOSH!" "NOOO!" "UGHH!" "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" scream out angerd voices as most of the others gasp and look shocked, *Oliver: thanks alot.. DRAKE!"

Drake nervously smirks and puts his hand behind his head, *Drake: uh.. well we would have lost them later on anyway.. right?" Take, Deren, Jen, and Chris shake thier heads at him, *Bill: okay now! you guys go ahead and fallow Beth, she will show you around camp, ima go in the hot tub." Melinda gasps, *Melinda: you and Beth get to have a hot tub! why don't we get one!" Bill and Beth just look at her, *Beth: WE are the hosts, you guys are just the contestance." Bill nods, *Beth: okay bye Bill, meet you in the hot tub later." she says slyly, as she walks off the dock with the rest of the contestance fallowing her,

*Sally: were are you taking us?" she asks as she walks besides Beth, *Beth: i'm going to show you guys the mess hall and introduce you guys to your first challenge." Margalo and Oliver look nervous, *Margalo: we're going to eliminate someone.. today!" Beth laughs, *Beth: no you idiot you guys are just gonna do.. a little challenge for today. next week you guys will be split into teams and compeat in a REAL challenge. thats the week one of you guys will be the first to go." everyone gasps,

*Chloe: how scarey! i hope Melinda goes off first." she looks to see Melinda walking beside her, *Chloe: oops.." *Melinda: i can re-arrange that if you dont keep your mouth shut." Chloe looks a bit intiminated and walks faster keeping her distance from Melinda,

(Time Elaps) they all arrive to the mess hall, a huge wooden dorm in the middle of the woods, *Beth: okay guys! here we have the mess hall! this is were you guys will go in an imergacy, breakfast, showers, and pretty much were you guys will hang out, also we have our waitress Gia and waitor, Nick!" Gia is dressed in a small maid outfit while Nick is in a tuck, they wave to the contestance,

*Eren: but... were do we sleep?" Beth gives him a glased look in her eyes, *Beth: i told you guys you will find out soon enugh! now, Nick and Gia will serve you guys all lunch.. i'll go meet with Bill but i'll return later and tell you guys about your sleeping cabins. so you guys just like.. sit around here for a bit." she walks off out the door as everyone sits around in the mess hall with blank expressions,

*Nick: everyone come get it!" he yells out as Gia rolls up a cart with a huge pot full of watery white stuff, *Lindy: wat the hell is this!" she says as she looks down at it, *Nick: i don't know, now everyone get a plate and line up!" the contestance quickly get up and walk off torward the round table with piels of plates, they pick one then walk up in a row, Jen, Chris, Jason, C.C, and Kevin are shown in the front of the line,

*Kevin: is this mash potatos?" Nick glares at him as Gia giggles, *Nick: no.. we didnt make it so we don't know what it is." he scoops up the blob mess and plops it on kevins plate. Kevin looks at it in disscust then slowly walks away trward the tables, *Nick: NEXT!" he shouts as C.C nervously walks up, *Jen: please don't tell me this is what we're going to have to eat for now on.." Jason shrugs, *Jason: well i aint eating that sh*t.. i'll catch my own food." he drops the plastic plate then walks torward the door as Jen fallows him with her eyes. C.C walks away with the plate having a greenish face and covering her mouth, *Nick: next!" Chris comes up, *Jen: what do you think it is?" she asks, *Chris: .. i don't even know.. and i don't want to." he slowly holds up the plate as Nick scoops some up and drops it in his plate, *Nick: NEXT!"

Jen and Sandy walk up, *Jen: uh.." she looks up at Nick then back to the door, *Nick: well.. come up." *Gia: me and Nick don't get payed enugh for this.." Jen finnaly sighs, *Jen: i rather catch my own food too." she walks off and puts the plate up on a trash bin as Sandy comes up holding her plate, *Sandy: why do we have to eat this!" she complains,

*Nick: it's either this, or you can eat sh*t you decid." he plops the white mess on her plate as some splatters on her face, hair, and cloths, *Sandy: OH! EWWWW ACK!" she staggers back shreaking, *Sandy: my cloths! i-i need a napkin!" she tries to whipe it off with her free hand only to smeer it more, *Sandy: NAPKINS!" Nick looks irritated, *Nick: we don't have any!" he says harshly, *Nick: next!" Sandy darts a pissed look at him, *Sandy: a** hole." she says softly as she walks away then takes a seat near Chris,

*Chris: it dosn't even look like you can eat it.." he lifts the spoon and the white blob clings on to it, then slings it back in as the spoon sinks in slowly as Sandy and Chris look discussted, *Sandy: i think.. your food ate your spoon.." she looks down to see her empty plate, *Chris: daym girl! you shouved all that white stuff in your mouth alredy!" Sandy looks shocked, *Sandy: what! no!... were did my food go!" she looks around as a white blob crawls under the table, *Oliver: is this thing moving!" he blurts out as his food giggles, *Sandy: okay, thats it! i need to know whats in this stuff!" her food crawls out the door behind her, she dosn't notice. *Chris: what the hell... mine is gone too." he says as a second bolb crawls out the door,

... in the second table on the left side of the mess hall, Sara, Sally, Bailey, Deren, Tyler, Hecktor, and Drake sit around poking at the discusting cheap camp food, *Drake: i'm not eating this." he gets up and throws it in the trash bin behind him, Deren and Tyler manage to eat some and swallow it,

*Sally: ya'll have gotta' be kidding me.. this stuff aint even food." Bailey nods, *Bailey: mhmmm! it's just horse crap with milk!" Sara has a mouth full of it, then stops chewing after hearing Baliey and her eyes spring open, *Sally: um.. you okay Sara?"

Sara begins to choke then quickly gets up dropping the spoon and grabs on her her neck as she chokes and coughs dramatically, *Deren: hurry! someone save the slut!" Bailey quickly gets up and grabs Sara pushing on her stomach, *Hecktor: that looks awfully wrong madam.." Sara finnaly coughs up the food then weakly drops to her knees, *Bailey: you alright girl!" Sara slowly nods,

*Sara: thanks.. Bailey.. and Deren did you just call me a slut!" she snaps, *Deren: oh.. ha-ha... sorry." he says nervously, Sara looks at him with a irritated look, *Melinda: heyy guys!" she says with a evil grin, *Sally: eww.. go away." Melinda snaps a look at her, *Melinda: uh.. no. i don't think you make the show do you!" Melinda looks at the nasty food on her plate. *Melinda: but i'll be nice enugh to give you this!" she says with a smirk then throws her blob of food at Sally's face, Sally quickly moves away and the food lands on Sara, *Sara: EEEPP! EWW!" she screams and runs away crying, Drake and Oliver look at them awkwardly, *Oliver: well.. i don't think Melinda's going to make it very far.." Bailey nods, *Bailey: mhmmm! that girl got some issues." Melinda scrowls at them, *Melinda: whatever, i'm not sitting near you dorks anyway, wanna join me?" she says to Oliver, *Oliver: ohh yeahh." he says with a smile trying to chek Melinda out,

*Melinda: don't flirt with me.." she says harshly, Oliver then gets up and fallows her, *Drake: i don't know why he even listens to her." he says to Sally, *Sally: hes just some dumb boy trying to get his willy wet." she quickly throws her food under the table. *Sally: oh Gia! i'm like, done with my food you can take the plate away now!" Gia walks up and snaches the plate from the table and walks off, *Drake: i think everyone's done alredy.." the door then bursts open and Bill walks in, *Bill: okay everyone seems to be done right!" the contestance look up at him akwardly, *Margalo: i also ate Melinda's, Kimbely's, Lindy's, and Jen's left over food!" he blurts out, *Kimberly: your groose." she says suddently,

*Bill: well.. anyway since you guys are done come fallow me out, you guys are gonna get started on a.. little project." everyone looks a bit nervous *Eren: like.. what project?" Bill snaps a look at him, *Bill: just fallow me." everyone gets up and walks with Bill out the door.. (Time Elaps) all the contestance are nervously standing in a row as Bill and Beth stand up in the front with a huge helicopter pulls down with a bunch of choped loggs, *Deren: uh.. what are thoes for?" the helicopter drops off the piel of wood then flies off as everyone stands around awkwardly, *Bill: okay! this is were you guys will sleep!" he says holding his arms out at the piel of wood, *Melinda: were gonna sleep in a piel of sticks!" she snaps with a burning anger in her eyes, *Bill: no no no! you guys have to BUILD your sleeping cabins! heres a box of s*it to decorate it!" he drops off a box spilling out with dear antlers, colorful carpets, and butterfly glasses, *Chris: are these real!"

he walks up and picks up a butterfly glass and looks into it, *Bill: oh yeah, that's just dead butterflies put into a frame." Chris glares at it with big eyes then throws it down, *Bill: before you guys begin i'll split you into teams, now the first team will have the blue flag with a picture of a blue jay." Beth holds it up,

*Bill: okay this team will be called Killer Blue Jays! in this team we have.. Kevin! Chris! Oliver! Sandy! Margalo! Lindy! Kimberly! Jen! Eve! Eren! Melinda! and Deren!" he takes the flag from Beth and tosses it to the group of people barly missing Deren, *Bill: and on the team with a red flag.." he takes it from Beth, *Bill: we have Drake! Hecktor! Take! Bailey! Sara! Sally! C.C! Tyler! Zoey and Chloe! Jason! and John!"

he throws the flag at the team and it flys through the air then hits Zoey on the face knocking her out, *Chloe: oh no! like oh em gee!" she squills out as Jason and John just watch Zoey on the floor, *Bill: you guys are now known as Team Darting Cichlids!" Sara, Drake, Sally, Chloe, John, and Tyler clap boringly,

*Bill: now the first part of the challege for you guys is to make your sleeping cabins! the team that builds it up first and has a better looking cabin will win a little reward of they're own hot tub in the camp lounge!" everyone claps and cheers, *Bill: but since this is the fist day, i'll be nice enugh not to make this an elimination challenge so the losing team will be stuck with... pretty much nothing and will sit out here bord in the woods, BUT next week WILL be an elimination challenge so you guys better show your team all you got. now get started."

an intern walks up with a box of tools and drops it, *Bill: also the coffecinals will be held over at the bathroom cabins!.. in here!" he walks up to a near by porter poty and kicks open the door revieling a nasty wooden bathroom with flies buzzing around and fly traps dangling from the top, *Kimberly: the coffecinals are going to be in a smelly bathroom full of s*it!" she bursts out in a angry tone, *Bill: YUP! don't you just looove this show!" he says trying to piss her off more, *Kimberly: you have got to be kidding me!" Bill shakes his head with a smile, _

(Coffecinal#1) *Kimberly: what am i thinking about! i'm thinking about how Bill and Beth pourpously made this show with every single awful thing wrong with it just to torture us while we're here!" she screms out as she swats at flies, _

Sandy is shown at the left side of the camp with her team holding up a twig, *Sandy: so. were the hell do we start!" Chris walks up and gets some of the flat bords and set's them down, *Chirs: first we have to build the floor.. duh." Sandy eyes him with a irritated look on her face, *Sandy: whatever, i'm not used to building things." Margalo lifts a flat bord and sets it near the top of the other as Lindy, Deren, Kevin, and Oliver put up large logs around it as the walls then hammer the bottoms, _

(Coffecnial#2) *Jen: that girl Lindy is soo strong!" she says with a shocked expression, *Jen: she has like big manly hands and lifted thoes logs like nothing.. the other girls were too weak and girly to do it, and i don't want to be like that so i mine as well help." she says as she sits back, _

Eve, Kimberly, Sandy, and Melinda stand off the side watching thier teammates build as Jen walks off to help them, *Melinda: Jen and Lindy are soo uh-lady like, look how they aren't even scared to get they're hands dirty or get a splinter." Kimberly and Sandy nod, *Deren: you ladies gonna do anything! couse it will be soo easy to vote you guys off during elimination challenges." all four of the girls have they're eyes spring open then quickly walk up to help,

*Sandy: i have to lift this up!" she walks to the smallest logg and is unable to lift it, *Sandy: i don't even have strong arms to do this!" Lindy walks up with a pissed look, *Lindy: quit your whining and pick it up!" she snaches the log and carries it torward the small partly built cabin as Sandy gasps, *Sandy: you guys are better off without me.. just saying." Eren is shown off the side struggling to roll a logg up as Chris, Oliver, and Deren carry huge peaces with ease,

*Melinda: UGHH! this is so impossible!" she pushes on the logg with full force trying to roll it but tiers out, *Melinda: screw this." she sits on the logg then springs back up, *Melinda: OWW! i think a bug just bite me!" Eren stops rolling the logg then walks up to her, *Eren: actally i think you just sat on a splinter.." Melinda raises and eye brow, *Melinda: no. it's obviously a bug bite." she folds her arms and turns around reviealing a splinter stuck to her butt, *Eren: yeah, whatever.. a bug bite." he says sarcastically looking down at her, .. on the other team Bailey, Drake, Take, Tyler, Jason, and John lay out the planks as the floor and lift up logs making the sides for the walls, Sara, Sally, C.C, Zoey, and Chloe just sit off the back watching

*Bailey: there is no way i'm the only chick doing this!" she says as she drops a log lear the partly built cabin, *John: well don't thoes little ladies look to petit to do it?" Bailey scrowls at him them point to the other team in the distance who has every single member helping out,

*John: so? the only girls in that team that are actally doing a good job are Lindy and Jen." Bailey shakes her head, *Bailey: i'm to fabulishious to be doin' this ya'll!" Hecktor walks up holding a small twig,

*Hecktor: you are also very huge madam. your huge meaty, manly arms should beable to help us in maney challenges, i see you making it very far in this game." Bailey looks both flatterd and insulted, *Bailey: thanks? and oh nu-uh! ain't no rich boy wanna be gonna tell me how big mah arms are!" she wacks him with the log she's holding and knocks him out, *Bailey: any of ya'll wanna peace of all this!" she shakes her huge butt and stunts around rolling her head side to side,

*Drake: nah we're cool.." he says nervously as he backs away slowly along with Take, Tyler, Jason, and John, *Bailey: and if YOU girls don't want this logg poping any of yo' lady parts then i suggest you girls come up here and help the rest of the team!" Sara, Sally, C.C, Zoey and Chloe quickly get intiminated and quickly walk up to help,

*Bailey: now let's win this challenge ya'll!" Sara and Sally help eachother to pick up a small logg and put it up the side, *Jason: i can help you guys out with this." he says slickly as he holds it up, *Sally: thanks uh.. Jason is it?" Jason nods,

*Sally: ah okay..Sara, get me a hammer." Sara walks torward the small box near Jason and takes out a few screws and a hammer, *Jason: want me to hammer it for you?" Sally giggles and nods, Zoey and Chloe are shown in the back struggling to roll a logg,

*Chloe: oh! i really have to go to the bathroom!" she blurts out, *Zoey: like oh my gosh! me too!" Chloe gasps and the two twins ignore the logg and hold eachothers hands, *Chloe: like oh em gee! we have soo much in common!" Zoey squills, *Zoey: like totaly! like oh my gosh!" John walks by holding a logg, *John: you guys have been pushing that logg for like, forever! and it's not even that far from the cabin we're building! can you guys speed it up!" he snaps, *Chloe: like oh my gosh! calm down! we totaly just got started we will get to in a minut! gosh!" Zoey nods, John then looks at the two with a evil grin, *John: hmm.. well actally you ladies can take your sweet time, i'll help you two for now on." he says with a suspisous tone, *Zoey: like, are you serious!" Chloe claps and squills, *Zoey&Chloe: (together) TAHNK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" they scream out in loud irritating squeeky voices,

*John: no problem! trust me, if you guys need any help just call me, i'll for shure help you guys make it like sooo far in this competiton." he has a devilish smirk as the two clueless stupid twins hug eachother with perky smiles, *Chloe: thanks John! at firts i didn't really trust you becouse i thought you were like.. so mean and like evil and try to trick people and like, stuff!" Zoey nods, *John: well you idiots thought wrong!" he says with a fake smile. *John: now let me take that logg for you two." he picks it up and carries it off as the two girls watch, *Chloe: like oh em gee! John is soo nice! isn't he soo nice Zoey!" Zoey nods,

*Zoey: like! oh my gosh! soo nice!" they giggle and walk off. Bailey see's this and looks avergrated, *Bailey: it's like i'm talking to a bunch of f*cking dogs!" she blurts out as Sara and Sally look at her awkwardly, *Bailey: i told ya'll to help.. and i ment EVERYONE!" Sally raises an eye brow, *Sally: i am helping! if your pissed at someone and want to yell take it out on Zoey and Chloe! they havent done crap but complain and push a logg a few inches." Bailey sighs,

*Bailey: even Take is helping us and he's old as hell!" Take is shown with the other guys hammering the back part of the roof up, *Sally: oh.." she says blankly, *Sally: well lets just keep up the work! after all this.. we really need a hot tub to relax in." they contunue helping the team putting up planks and hammering the cabin togeterr.. back at the other team Chris, Kevin, and Deren are shown putting the frame of the roof up, *Deren: wait.. dosnt it look a little.. off to you guys?"

Chris, and Kevin look shocked to see the roof slanting down alot, *Chris: oh crap my bad! Kevin let me see the hammer." Kevin hands it to him and Chris uses the back to pull the screws out and remove the frames, *Deren: nice going." he says with a avergrated voice,

*Deren: the other team is alredy almost done." Chris rolls his eyes, *Chris: well sorry, quick! call Lindy!" Deren looks down to see Lindy setting the barbe whire around the cabin, *Deren: she's buesy! here just give me and Kevin a plank!" Chris hands them one and they all set up the three over laping eachother to make the roof, *Chris: i got this one." he takes the fourth plank and pushes it up as Kevin hammers the nails into them, *Lindy: i need a little help here!" she shouts as she holds up the whire netting,*Jen: we need a place to put this lamp.. and don't put the netting yet! we still need a door!"

Sandy rolls her eyes, *Sandy: ugh! just drill a whole into a bord and put in a knob and there! we have a door!" Eren nods, *Eren: lets use.." he scanns the ground, *Eren: this one!" he desperatly tries to lift a plank on the ground but cant, *Eren: i... got.. this!" he shuts his eyes tightly and struggles to lift it, *Lindy: just move out of the way!" she walks up and lifts it and drops it near the small tool box, *Lindy: anyone know how to drill!" Oliver comes up,

*Oliver: i do, let me see the bord." Lindy pushes it torward him and grabs him a drill, *Oliver: i took industrial art in school so. yeah." he smirks then drills a hole near the corner, *Eve: but what are we going to use for knobs!" she buds in, *Oliver: thers a bunch of knobs inside the box.. Eve." he says sounding a bit irritated, *Lindy: yeah Eve. don't say anything if your not even shure." Eve scrowls at them,

*Lindy: here Oliver." she tosses him a knob and he catches it then screws it into the hole, *Oliver: done! okay you guys put the door in, me, Lindy, Margalo, and Deren will put the netting around." Melinda grinches her teeth, *Melinda: but it's only netting! Bill dosnt expect that to be the walls of our cabin does he!" she snaps, *Oliver: uh.. it is the wall of out cabin.. to keep the bugs out." Melinda's eyes sytart squinting, *Melinda: it keeps out the BUGS! not the COLD!"

Chris sighs, *Chris: calm down Melinda, thats why we have bunck beds with blankets." Melinda snaps a look at him, *Melinda: do we have to build that too!" Margalo shakes his head, *Margalo: the bunk beds are in the helicopter Bill sent here! i saw it!" Melinda's eyes widen, *Melinda: what the f*ck! how the hell did they put bunck beds in a.. nevermind! atleast we don't have to build them."

Kevin and Deren set the door up and screw it in as a part of the cabin, *Oliver: okay now we just need the nets." Lindy, Deren, Chris, and Kevin help him put the netting around the cabin as the other team spots this, *John: oh crap! the other team is wayy ahead! we havent even made a door or put the netting in yet!" Sally and Sara gasp, *Take: common guys! we can do this!" he grabs a randome plank and drills a huge ugly hole in it then quickly grabs a knob and put it in,

*Take: there we have a door!.. kinda.. sorta.. now attach it to the cabin quick!" John and Jason rush up and carry the door off to the cabin and start hammering it in, *C.C: you guys are making the cabin look ugly.. just saying." Tyler, Take, and Bailey ignore C.C and quickly grab the netting and start pinning it to the cabin trying to finnish it up quickly,

*Bailey: and.. we're.. DONE!" they all breath heavily and look realived, *Drake: yes! we did it!" they cheer as Bill blows a horn startinling everyone, *Bill: actally Team Killer Blue Jay's finnishes thier cabin fist! sorry Team Darting Cichlids." "awwwwe!" they all shout out, *Bailey: if thoes two slut over there were helping we probably would have finished earlyier!" she snaps as Zoey and Chloe look at her with huge eyes, *Chloe: no you wouldent! you guys all sucked, just face it!"

Take angerly glares at the two girls, *Drake: there wasn't even a reason for you two to not even help out! whats so hard about rolling a f*cking log!" Chloe rolls her eyes, *Chloe: we don't need to becouse John said he will help us with everything!" Zoey nods as Drake looks confused, *Drake: .. what?" Chloe sighs, *Chloe: i said John will help us for now on! becouse like, we aren't that strong like you guys." Drake raises an eye brow, *Drake: okayy?" John nervously smirks, *John: well.. you know they suck too much so.. yeah." he lies trying to cover up the real pourpuse,

*Sally: we still need to put this up guys.." she holds up a lamp, *Take: i'll do it." he walks off with the lamp to put it up over the door, *Bill: okay! since team killer blue jay's won the challenge you guys may go to the lounge cabin and enjoy the hot tub that was built for ya'll by interns!" they cheer and run off, *Bill: and team darting cichlids! you guys may go sit in the lounge and watch them!"

they all glare at Bill with pissed looks, *Bailey: that wasn't funny.." Bill smirks as Beth giggles, *Bill: actally it was! now since you guys lost you guys may set up these decorations in your cabin AND the other teams cabin and also build these for both team cabins." the helicoptor hovering over drops more logs and matresses on the ground, *C.C: we have to build the bunck beds too!" Bill nods, *Bill: for both teams and dragg them into each cabin, now get to work as the winners relax in the hot tub. later losers!" he walks off with Beth as Drake, Hecktor, Bailey, Sara, Sally, C.C, Zoey, Chloe, Tyler, Jason, and John stand there with huge eyes and looking utterly dissapointed, .. back in the lounge the winning team sit around the hot tub with "we found lve in a hopless place" palying on the radieo, the girls dressed in bikinies and the guys with swim truncks, *Margalo: whoo! partay!" he yells out as everyone dances around in the hot tub,

*Sandy: finnaly! all that hard work reall paid off!" she as she sits back, *Eve: i realllllly needed this!" Jen and Melinda sit back near the bubbles, *Jen: guys.. i hear a noise." a cracking sound fills the air as the bottom of the wooden hot tub begins to chip, *Kimberly: uh.. oh no.." the hot tub then bursts and cracks open as all the water spills out and the contestance fall out and land on the ground screaming and yelling, Sandy falls back on her butt then looks up with a pissed look, *Sandy: UGHHHH! i'm soo going to kill Bill!" they all get up looking angry and avergrated

*Melinda: every thing here is so cheap!" Kimberly rubs her head as Oliver and Chris sigh, ... Bill and Beth are then shown in a cabin watching the contestance through a screen laughing, *Bill: well that wraps up this episiode! join us next week on survival island!" ... (End)

Notes; okay i know this is super long, and this is my first time even making a real story... so i hope it was good enough! =D and for the people that actally managed to read everything in atleast two days thank you ^^ means alot since i spent alot of time on this, and this is basically my own version of TDI with a diffrent name, and characters soo... which ones your favorite? ;D _


End file.
